El Arbol de Sakura
by Cesia Brillant
Summary: El universo al igual que una enorme red, mundos se ven entrelazados, unidos y fortalecidos. Al igual que una gran bascula todo se mantiene en equilibrio en el mundo de la magia, pero ¿Qué sucedería si el soporte central de este se ve destruido?
1. Chapter 1 - Una Pesadilla

\- **El árbol de sakura**.

Poco a poco todo ruido iba desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en un profundo silencio, como si las multitudes hubiesen desaparecido de la fas te la tierra y solo el, envuelto en aquellas profundas aguas fuese el único sobreviviente.

Ligeramente abrió los ojos y todo era un mundo de bello color turquesa, que cada vez más y más se convertía en negro, estaba siendo envuelto en tinieblas. Sin darle importancia dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, que el frio que lo abrazaba se impregnara a él y que penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. ¿Para qué luchar? No había ninguna razón, solo un inmenso vacío, un corazón que como cristal se había roto.

Queriendo inhalar agua, se vio frustrado; sentía el frio, más no sentía ningún dolor, al contrario, era como si todas sus sensaciones estuviesen dormidas. De nuevo quiso ingerir el agua, pero este aun podía respirar. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? No tenía sentido.

Recapacitando se puso a pensar, ¿Cómo es que llegó allí?

Viendo a su alrededor no había nada, ninguna señal o pista que le indicara que hacía en aquel lugar. Hasta que una suave voz, una bella voz de mujer se escuchó a lo lejos. – _Es ella_ \- Pensó el, y por primera vez alzo su vista a la superficie. Allí, una joven de pálida tez y esplendidos ojos escarlata le llamaba, volviendo a repetir su nombre, dejo caer lágrimas de preocupación, su rostro se veía dolido, su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados intentando no derramar más lágrimas.

\- Shaoran- volvió a gritar. El joven volvió en sí, y temió alejarse de ella, no quería hundirse más en aquella corriente negra, quería subir, tocar su mejilla y decirle que él estaba allí, que la escuchaba y que él la necesitaba. Alzando su mano intento alcanzarla, se veía tan cerca, pero a la vez se sentía tan lejos.

\- -Meiling- grito el joven, intentando, rogando que ella pudiera escucharle, su corazón se sintió tenso y su respiración interrumpida, quería llorar, deseaba llorar, moría por llorar. No podía alcanzarla, no importaba cuanto intentara, ella estaba del otro lado de aquella barrera de agua y aire.

\- ¡Shaoran! - grito finalmente la muchacha, mientras se veía obligada a alejarse del agua, dos hombres tomándola por los brazos, le impidieron seguir viendo al joven. Sus vestimentas se arrastraban por el suelo y su largo cabello negro se mecía con las fuertes brisas, luchaba por volver, pero su cuerpo delgado era demasiado frágil en comparación de aquellos musculosos hombres.

Furioso, Shaoran trato de nadar hacia la superficie, más un fuerte golpe le interrumpió. Sorprendido brinco de la cama, su frente cubierta de sudor y su respiración acelerada le permitieron darse cuenta, fue un sueño. Irritado crujió los dientes y golpeo la cama.

\- Ese maldito sueño de nuevo- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz ronca. Rápido se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que deseaban escapar con su antebrazo y gruño. ¿Cuántas veces no se veía a sí mismo en el mismo sueño? La misma historia, nunca podía alcanzarla.


	2. Chapter 2 - El Cerezo Preciado

Pasando sus dedos por su cabello dio presión en su cuello, dejando escapar un fuerte y profundo suspiro. Mil y una veces se había visto atrapado en aquella pesadilla; y al igual que la noche anterior, le fue imposible salvar a la joven. Dejando caer sus manos a sus costados, permaneció sentado a la orilla de su cama mirando el suelo, perdiendo toda claridad de su vista debido a no parpadear, sin embargo no le importaba, no le preocupada, su concentración se veía puesta en olvidar la frustrantes imágenes de aquel sueño y vencer aquella presión que este causaba en su cabeza.

Cuando por fin pudo vencer el dolor, suspiro y se levantó con pesadez de su cama, estirando sus hombros empujándolos ligeramente hacia atrás acostando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Con pasos certeros y firmes camino hacia su ventana y sin vergüenza en su vestimenta, o más bien falta de esta, Shaoran abrió la cortina a su apartamento dejando que los rayos del sol bañaran su bronceado cuerpo en calor, sin una prenda más que sus bóxer este cerro sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la calidez y el suave beso del sol de la mañana.

Tomo su camiseta y poco a poco empezó a vestirse. Compuesta de su planeada rutina, el joven de cabellos castaños rápidamente se vio envuelto por las multitudes de la gran ciudad de Tokio. La mayoría de las personas en sus aparatos móviles, sin darle mayor importancia al apuesto joven que en silencio y con audífonos puestos caminada tranquilo con su vista fija en el suelo.

Tras horas de caminar y transportarse en metro, el joven se vio cansado, dejando caer su cuerpo junto al tronco de un enorme y esplendoroso árbol de sakura. El joven cerrando los ojos, sonrió levemente diciendo – Buenos Días, Meiling.

Como si el árbol pudiese entenderle se dejó sacudir por las cálidas brisas de verano y el susurro de las ramas y pétalos se volvió el eco de aquel hermoso escenario. Como si una maravilla se tratase, aquel hermoso árbol era el único a sus alrededores sin importar la temporada si vibrante color rosado era un destello de belleza en un gran paisaje de color verde.

Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de estar fuera de la gran cuidad Shaoran cerro sus ojos y permaneció sentado junto aquel cerezo. No hasta que un crujido le despertó, y alerta, se levantó posicionándose en defensa conforme las artes marciales chinas, para ver más que nada y nada menos que una joven de claros cabellos caramelo, que descansaba en la parte superior de aquel cerezo; durmiendo tranquilamente. Shaoran furioso de que alguien aparte del tocase aquel sagrado árbol, gruño frunciendo el ceño fuertemente y se irguió.

-Oy! – Grito fuertemente, la joven que permanecía dormida hizo un ligero gesto de queja antes de lentamente abrir sus ojos y dar vista directa aquel joven de ojos ámbar, unos ojos que rápidamente se vieron confundidos. La joven que antes permanecía metros sobre el suelo se dejó caer de manera agraciada al suelo cayendo, no solo de pie, pero perfectamente erguida, como si ella ligeramente flotase.

Shaoran la vio confundido, sus ojos levemente dilatados paseaban por todo el rostro de aquella extraña, especialmente sus ojos, unos ojos resplandecientes color esmeralda, tan brillantes que parecía tenían su luz propia como resplandeciente estrella.

La joven sonrió, y cerrando sus ojos hablo, pero el fuerte viento evito que Shaoran pudiese escucharla, como un fuerte relámpago sacudió el árbol, sus flores, el cabello y vestido que aquella dama, quien aún frente a el dejaba que su blanco vestido danzara con el aire.

Tras unos segundo inquieto, Shaoran volvió en sí, y recordó que esta extraña había puesto mano y pie sobre a quien el consideraba su persona más especial.

Sakura- Dijo la joven de la nada, Shaoran confundido no pudo seguir la rienda a sus pensamientos pues se vio desapercibido.

Perdón? - Dijo el confundido, mientras la chica dándole la espalda sonrió dando inicio a su caminar, aun dándole la espalda al joven esta rio levemente y contesto - Mi nombre es Sakura- sin detenerse se alejó de Shaoran, y poco a poco esta se perdió en la lejanía de la verde llanura, dejando a Shaoran completamente solo.

Tras perder de vista a la joven esmeralda, los ojos de Shaoran volvieron a aquel hermoso rosado.

Ne, Meiling, hoy a sido un dia muy extraño…

Dato Curioso: La **sakura** (桜 o さくら **?** ) o **cerezo en flor japonés** es uno de los símbolos más conocidos de la cultura japonesa.

La flor del cerezo florece durante la primavera. Durante el año los árboles de cerezo permanecen únicamente forrados de hojas, y están desnudos en el invierno, pero hacia el inicio de la primavera florecen, decorando los parques con su apariencia de nubes rosadas.

Las sakura son un elemento simbólico común en la cultura popular de Japón, donde tienen múltiples significados relacionados. La imagen de los pétalos de estas flores caídos en masa al principio de la primavera, especialmente en abril, simboliza la belleza de la naturaleza y el renacimiento de la vida como un nuevo comienzo.

 _Gracias por leer mi nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, disculpen si es algo lento, pero me gusta mucho detallar la escena como si de un anime se tratara. Espero en un futuro poder hacer un breve Doujinshi para esta serie._

 _Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Shuukatsu

_Patético…_

Con su mirada baja y su vista perdida sobre sus pies, ignorando la fría lluvia que se dejaba caer sobre sus puntas, en aquella nublada mañana en Tokio. Suspirando en queja, un pequeño dolor le otorgaba su cuello tras la mala postura; Shaoran se vio en la necesidad de alzar su vista por primera vez; poniendo sus ojos en las ahora mojadas vías del tren.

 _Patético…_

Se volvió a decir el joven, aquella mañana…

Era una mañana llena de ilusiones, ilusiones que se vieron interrumpidas, o más bien desterradas, como aquel día de otoño, que engañoso se mostró soleado para después dejar caer una intensa y fría lluvia. Mucha de la gente a los alrededores se refugiaba en aquella estación pues al igual que el castaño pensaron que sería un hermoso día.

Girando su vista Shaoran pudo distinguir al tren que a lo lejos venia. Suspirando espero a que la gente a su alrededor se juntara. Podía oír como las personas hablaban por teléfono, reían, algunas hasta susurrando, cantaban ignorando el deprimente gris que les envolvía. Dentro de aquel barullo, Shaoran pudo escuchar a un par de jóvenes conversado.

Como te fue en tu entrevista? – Decía el mayor a un joven, quien vestido con un traje completamente negro solo suspiro con desgana. – Muy mal – contesto – Pensé que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero al final decidieron dejarme ir.

Shaoran frunció el ceño en frustración y apretó su mano alrededor de la agarradera de aquel maletín que en su mano izquierda cargaba su curriculum e historial. Cerrando sus ojos, aun con su ceño encogido, el joven entro a paso firme dentro de aquel tren.

Sentándose junto a la ventana no pudo más observar su triste reflejo.

Volviéndose a sentir minúsculo dejo que su cabeza tomara reposo sobre el gran asiento dejando tras sus parpados los esplendidos colores de sus ojos. No podía dejarse caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, por más tentador que le pareciese, ni por más cansado que se sintiese, pues el reconocía que si esto sucedía aquella pesadilla le atormentaría de nuevo.

Suspirando en congoja, viro su vista hacia la gran ventana junto a él y se dejó hipnotizar por las pequeñas gotas que danzaban en aquel enorme cristal, algo tan simple parecía una bella obra de arte en sus ojos, pequeños detalles como aquellos pasan desapercibidos de la mayoría, pero le daban la oportunidad de admirar en silencio.

Disculpe, disculpe – Una suave voz femenina susurraba en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de una pequeña gota difumando en el silencio.

Disculpe joven, ¿Dónde planea bajarse? - Shaoran salto de la conmoción golpeando su frente con la de aquella que le hablaba. Inmediatamente este tomo su frente y giro su rostro para disculparse, sin embargo si voz se vio interrumpida debido al sobresalto, la joven frente a él era una bella joven, cual serafín luz emanaba de su piel blanca cual porcelana, y sus cabellos largos cual sirena decoraban sus delgados hombros. Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrar tan radiante belleza.

Disculpe mucho joven, no quise asustarlo - dijo la joven moza, quien dejando de sobar su frente le vio el rostro con gran preocupación. Shaoran se vio de nuevo en el dilema de sus rojas mejillas, no solo era la joven bella pero sus ojos cual zafiros eran destellantes. La joven confundida le vio y de nuevo pregunto - ¿Dónde planea bajarse joven? - Shaoran cayó en cuenta de la pregunta y asustado diviso sus alrededores, estaban en la última parada de aquel tren.

Muchas gracias señorita, parece que esta es mi parada – dijo el joven avergonzado, mientras la joven solo sonrió para dar lugar a – Me alegro no haya perdido su parada, lamento haberlo asustado, note que estaba dormido cuando me senté a su lado y no quise molestarlo, pero tampoco me gustaría verle volver de vuelta a Tokio – Shaoran asintió y comenzó a coger sus cosas.

Saliendo del tren, caminando por las pequeñas calles Shaoran pudo notar que la joven que le había ayudado había desaparecido. Sin darle mucha importancia, Shaoran siguió su camino por aquellas veredas, pero, no fue mucho tiempo después que su corazón se encogió en miedo. Personal, maquinaria, y construcción se daban a exhibir dejando tras grandes paredes aquel bello árbol de cerezo que el joven ambarino tanto amaba.

Deténganse, deténganse - Grito, mientras dejando caer su equipaje corrió hacia el personal, muchos asustados no le detuvieron, más sin embargo grandes hombres y mujeres de trajes negros le detuvieron. – Les ordeno de inmediato se detengan, no pueden tomarla – grito.

Al verse preso, Shaoran decidió defenderse, tomando al hombre que le detenía de su cabeza y azotando su cuerpo sobre el suelo para después evadirlo y golpear a otro hombre en el rostro con una fuerte patada. Poco a poco, golpe tras golpe se acercaba a su amada, más le fue imposible llegar. Junto con la fuerte brisa se dio a descubrir la figura esbelta de una joven de grandes esmeraldas.

Tu - Dijo Shaoran furioso, tras intentar dar un paso hacia la joven este se vio detenido de nuevo por la seguridad. Intentando volverse a defender el joven se vio detenido por una ya conocida voz fémina.

Deténganse, déjenlo ir - Dijo con voz firme la joven de ojos color zafiro. Esta solo vio seriamente al joven castaño y pregunto qué hacia el en el área, pues esta era restringida. Shaoran se vio confundido, hace menos de 3 semanas el joven había estado allí, fue en aquel momento que conoció a la joven castaña.

¿Por qué restringen el área? – pregunto Shaoran.

Señorita Daidoji, no creo que deba responder las preguntas de este joven delincuente - dijo uno de los guardias. Sin embargo esta ignoro su recomendación contestando – Estamos construyendo nuestro hogar, a nuestra señorita le gusta este cerezo, pues este es especial - Shaoran frustrado fruncio el ceño, más le fue imposible comentar pues la aclamada señorita se acercó a la escena.

Dejen al joven en paz. Tomoyo, te pido por favor que lo suelten - La joven Daidoji, asintió respetuosamente y con una ligera señal de su mano el joven fue liberado.

Joven, disculpe la descortesía de mis empleados - Shaoran no pudo siquiera agradecer el gesto pues más que agradecimiento fue furia lo que su labios dejaron escabullir - ¿Quién demonios eres tú, y por qué tomaron posesión de esta zona? – Daidoji ofendida se puso frente a la señorita ama y grito - ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a la señorita Kinomoto? – La joven castaña detuvo el fuerte impulso de su acompañante con su mano.

Lamento su frustración, pero mi familia ha comprado esta propiedad para mí, pues sufro de problemas de salud y la cuidad no es adecuada para mí, entiendo esta es una zona pacifica, pero tranquilo su cerezo no será removido o afectado - Shaoran no pudo evitar sorprenderse tras la mención de "su" cerezo, ¿Quién era esta mujer extraña, y como es que ella sabía que el cerezo era importante para él?

La joven ojiazul solo asintió con seriedad, y dejo que la joven Kinomoto continuara con su conversación.

¿Cuál es su nombre joven? - Pregunto – Li Shaoran – Contesto. La joven Daidoji camino a él, y respetuosamente pregunto – Joven Li, siendo que usted tiene un cariño al árbol dentro de nuestra propiedad, y notando que usted está en busca de trabajo - Shaoran sin embargo interrumpió ofendido - ¿Cómo sabe que busco trabajo? – la joven de ojos esmeralda dio una pequeña risa y apunto gentilmente a su vestimenta – Usted viste el traje típico de shuukatsu.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, y dejo que la joven continuara.

Puedo notar su gran habilidad en las artes marciales, por lo que le que pregunto ¿Le gustaría trabajar para la familia Kinomoto?

DATO CURIOSO: Para entender la etimología de la palabra _**shuushoku katsudou**_ _ **就職活動**_ basta que nos fijemos en el significado de los kanjis individualmente.

 **就職** **（** **しゅうしょく** **）** Es un sustantivo que significa búsqueda de empleo. Si le añadimos el verbo する (hacer) a continuación significa "estar buscando empleo".

 **活動** **（** **かつどう** **）** Es un sustantivo que significa "actividad". Si le añadimos el verbo する (hacer) significa "hacer una actividad continuada".


	4. Chapter IV Los Petalos al Danzar

_**Mucho ha sido el tiempo desde que escribí. La verdad siento que he perdido lo que es mi imaginación.**_

 _¿_ _ **Alguno de ustedes se ha sentido así? Incluso recuerdo cuando era niña, yo podía crear mi propia realidad, fácilmente podía ir cosas que no estaban allí solo porque yo las quería, me era fascinante, y creo que eso afecto mi manera del ver el mundo. Espero poder volver a ver las cosas como antes, pues ahora todo parece muy gris, y turbio, como si bajo de profundas aguas yo estuviese.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten lo poco que pude escribir, y espero pronto poder escribir más.**_

Un enorme árbol de cerezo danzaba con la suave brisa, y al danzar dejaba escapar sus hermosos canticos, como si de una hermosa dama se tratase, este brillaba con los cálidos rayos de sol y se dejaba observar por aquel joven de ojos color ámbar, que fascinado, solo podía sonreír abiertamente y mirar con calidez a quien acompañaba a aquel hermoso ser. La joven sonriendo volteo su vista al joven y saludo, toso en aquella imagen era lento, suave, delicado, el cabello negro de la joven se emparejaba con los delicados pétalos y sus suave revolotear.

El joven estaba perdido, encantado, hechizado por aquella bella joven. Los ojos de esta le vieron con intensidad, y por un segundo, el moreno pensó ver no dos ojos, si no dos bellos rubís.

-Shaoran- grito la joven, y sonriendo corrió hacia el joven. Shaoran sonrió y extendió sus brazos, invitándola; la señorita sin titubear salto y dejo caer su cuerpo envuelto en blancas delas sobre el joven, para después el tomarla, sostenerla y enterrar sus sentidos en su envestiente aroma, mientras cerraba sus ojos en tranquilidad.

…

Sorprendido, Shaoran abrió sus ojos, e inhalo con fuerza… _¿_ Donde estaba?

Lo que anteriormente era un hermosos momento, ahora no era más que un frio techo sobre un oscuro cuarto. Con la vista escudriño el lugar, sin poder dar sentido al hilo de sus pensamientos.

Un ligero dolor punzo su frente, y este se vio obligado a cubrir su frente en señal de molestia. Sus ideas poco a poco formaban una cadena que aunque quisiese romperla, le fue imposible, todo lo que él esperaba fuera real no era más que un sueño, que a pesar de distinto y bello, no era más que un deseo que escondía las cuerdas de su corazón desafinado.

Sus ojos se llenaron ligeramente de lágrimas, y sin poder evitarlo cubrió su rostro en señal de vergüenza. _¿_ Por qué se seguía torturando de esa manera? El bien sabía que no había posibilidad de volver a lo que una vez fue.

-Meiling – Se dijo a sí mismo, y en silencio, dejo que sus lagrimaras recorrieran su rostro, dejando escapar ligeros sollozos.

-Joven Li - Se escucho una voz detrás de su puerta, este sonido lo interrumpió, y por un segundo le dio un pequeño susto. Esa molesta cadena volvía aparecer, de nuevo, como un objeto que el desearía no estuviera allí, pero no había más remedio que aceptarla.

-Joven Li- Volvió a decir la voz femenina a través de su puerta. Shaoran se levanto y la abrió ligeramente dejando ver el rostro de la señorita Daidoji, quien con su rostro comúnmente serio, le veía intensamente.

Esa mirada incomodaba al joven, siempre que este le veía, era como si con intensidad y a la fuerza esta quisiese ver a través de sus obscuras pupilas, mas allá de los que sus ojos pudiesen ver hasta sus huesos y tuétanos. Ciertamente, era extraño, sin embargo, Shaoran creía que esta simplemente era así; o al menos con todos menos con la señorita de la casa.

-Buenos días Li-kun – Dijo Daidoji. Shaoran asintió respetuosamente, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de su boca. La joven sin darle importancia continuo con la conversación – Disculpe si lo moleste, pero el desayuno está listo, y tiene que desayunar con la joven Kinomoto – De nuevo, Shaoran solo asintió, y cerró la puerta para poder cambiarse.

…

Tras recorrer un largo pasillo, la gran puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello castaño y largo se sentaba a orillas del comedor. Esta simplemente sonrió amablemente al ver al ambarino, mientras este se sentaba sin más. La joven que antes invito al joven, salió después de una breve reverencia.

-Gracias por el desayuno - Dijo Shaoran. La castaña sonrió, tomo sus palillos.

\- Itatakimasu- Dijeron ambos al unisón, mientras comenzaban a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, la gran puerta daba hacia el jardín, donde aquel cerezo que el tanto adoraba se bañaba bajo la luz del sol.

- _¿_ Es hermoso, verdad? – Dijo la señorita. Shaoran voltio a verla confundió, pues la joven rara vez hablaba con nadie más que con su compañera de ojos azules.

- _¿_ Por qué esta tan interesada en este cerezo en particular Kinomoto-san? – Pregunto Shaoran, mientras sin poder evitarlo su ceño se forzaba. Kinomoto sonrió, sin embargo nunca dejo de ver el cerezo. –Ya se lo había mencionado, este cerezo es especial. Nunca ha perdido sus flores, aun bajo la más densa nieve el viento más feroz - Shaoran frunció su ceño más intensamente y sintió que su espalda se tensaba. La joven nunca le vio el rostro al dar su respuesta. El moreno sentía la ira ferviente comer la boca de su estomago, el celo le enchinaba la piel y por un momento sintió el ardor de golpear algo en la punta de sus dedos. Sin embargo, la joven, tras unos segundo de completo silencio, giro su vista al joven.

Shaoran por un momento, sintió la tensión volverse un bloque de cemento sobre sus hombros, y apenado contemplo el rostro demacrado de la joven.

Este cerezo, me provoca tanta felicidad como la mayor de mis tristezas, y no le puedo explicar porque - Dijo Kinomoto-san, mientras veía firmemente al joven. Tal como la señorita Daidoji, una mirada que buscaba más allá de sus ojos, si no lo que escondían pensamientos.

Shaoran entendía el sentimiento que la joven mencionaba, a pesar de que ella no pudiese comprender su situación, de maneras distintas, ambos forjaban sus emociones alrededor de aquel árbol.

…

Tras un desayuno en silencio, ambos viraron su vista al árbol.

 _¿Porque era aquel árbol tan especial para él/ella?_ – Pensaban unánimes.

Mientras el sonido de las ramas rodeaba la mesa, Shaoran volteo su vista a la castaña, quien ignoraba que era observada, pues sus ojos vagaban a través de los pétalos danzantes. Si bien era poco el tiempo que tenía el joven trabajando para la dama, no entendía el por qué tenía que hacerlo. En los últimos dos meses viviendo con ella y su gran personal, no había experimentado ninguna conmoción. Bien era fácil de notar que la castaña sufría de algún tipo de enfermedad, esta siempre se veía pálida, como si su cuerpo se aferrara a su cuerpo negándose a volar. También, esta permanecía siempre tranquila dentro del edificio.

Continuando su inspección, Shaoran observo los ojos verdes de la joven. Aun teniendo un cuerpo débil, la joven poseía unos ojos intensos, aunque perdidos, estos se veían bastos, inmensos, como si grandes poso fuesen y aunque vacios eran profundos, obscuros, hasta intimidantes.

 _¿Tendría el cerezo algo que ver con su estado actual?_ – Pensó Shaoran, mas sacudiendo su cabeza se negó aquel pensamiento, no era posible, ese árbol, ese cerezo era diferente, no era un cerezo normal, y era imposible que ella entendiera, o que ella estuviera conectada con él, pues no había existido por más de unos años.

 _¿Cómo se conectaban Kinomoto-san con aquel cerezo?..._


End file.
